


Component I-25b

by Asher_Ephraim



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Cats, Dialogue-Only, Domestic Fluff, Established Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren, Established Relationship, Guest Author, IKEA Furniture, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-29 10:29:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19018075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asher_Ephraim/pseuds/Asher_Ephraim
Summary: This work was written by guest author Giles_for_You, with his full permission. My only contribution was to beta read and post it.





	Component I-25b

“Hand me component I-25b.”

_—Where is it?_

“Over there in the row.”

_—Which one?_

“I’ve forgotten. Look, I arranged each piece in a grid according to its alphanumeric specifications. It will be where it’s supposed to be.”

_—I don't see it here; what does it look like?_

“Small-gauge cylinder with spiraled out-croppings, hex-screw base.”

_—Your system doesn't make any sense._

“It makes _perfect_ sense, Kylo. Starting top left is ‘Aurek’, proceeding right-wards, with number and sub-letter arranged therein proceeding down and right.”

_—I think I found it. Is this it?_

“ _That's_ a mid-gauge cylinder!”

_—Please don’t yell, Hux, I’m not feeling very well._

“…you're never feeling very well…”

_—What did you say?_

“Nothing, Kylo, just please, hand me the right one. We’ve been at this for fifteen minutes and we haven't even attached the first-tier lounging pad.”

_—Maybe I want to build it while you handle the parts._

“If that’s what you want, fine. But it isn’t what you said when we opened this. You took one look at the directions and immediately got all downcast.”

_—_ _‘But then, you’re_ always _downcast._ _’_

“I never said that.”

_—You didn’t have to._

“You wanted to build this together. And… I wanted to, as well. And so here we are. Now, we’ll never get this cat tree built for Tybalt if we don’t press forward.”

_—Fine._

“Fine. Now…Kylo, what is it?”

_—I’m sorry._

“It’s all right. I’m… sorry I raised my voice. I just don’t see why we don’t get one of the droids to assemble this. Or have just gotten one that was already put together."

_—I knew you didn’t want to build this with me._

“I _do_. That’s why I’m here, doing this with you. It’s… important to me. And I want you to be happy.”

_—Do you mean that?_

"Yes. Now, would you _please_ hand me component I-25b.”

 

 

Armitage Hux & Kylo Ren Get a Cat Tree.

 

 

 


End file.
